Watashi no Kuro neko-san!
by mikanatsu07
Summary: "Natsume's Dead! You'll never going to see him again! Marked my word Shiro-neko!" he smirked. I fell down on my knees but a certain black cat licked my tears, then I just smiled, with that simple action it make me smile, just like him!- Mikan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As the stars shone above the sky there was a certain raven haired lad walking in the northern woods of Gakuen alice. His eyes shone a darker shade of red that most of us known as crimson orbs that only a vampire have, his face as emotionless as ever for his entire life, and it reveals darkness around him that makes all the creatures to cower in fear of talking or going near at him.

But that was before… before a girl with a certain girl with browns locks and with hazel brown orbs arrive in his life, as she was a klutz and annoying girl for him. But as time goes by, he learn to love her, that makes his life to be put in the line just to save her, just to protect her. She gave him a meaning to his life that he must be grateful he lives, a meaning that he will going to cherish until the day he die.

But why it was too soon? Does really fate wants him to die so early? Leaving a girl that gives a meaning to his life? Without any saying good bye? Is this really fate wants? Or it was destiny?

But no matter what, when a rain comes there will be a rainbow afterwards doesn't it? In a sudden twist of life, there will be a happy ending in the end and they will leave happily ever after, just like a fairy tale.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana… I'm just a mere fan of Gakuen Alice…

Chapter 1: Lost?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M LATE!" a certain brunette with Hazel brown eyes yelled and frantically putting her uniform in place and immediately went out to her dorm, then suddenly she bumped to someone or rather… er… animal.

"Meow!" she heard a cat's meow beside her, she looked at it and she almost yelled when she saw a black Cat staring at her boredly, this girl is known to be Sakura Mikan. The sunshine of Gakuen Alice, she's already 16 years old and now she's already in 4th year middle school, she sat up and pat the cat's head, it purred and went towards her.

"Ow! You're so cute! I wonder who's you're owner!" Mikan said, the cat looked and sat in front of her, Mikan giggled and lifted the cat. "Wow! You have a soft fur! I wonder if Ruka is taking care of you! So want to come with me?" Mikan asked, the cat meowed. Mikan giggled and cradled it in her arms. "You're a boy are you? It's already portrayed in you movement!" Mikan said and smiled the cat looked at her or more like glare at her. "Well, let's go already, I bet Jin-jin will kill me!" Mikan walked towards the classroom and found out that Jin-jin is out, so the class is in chaos.

"Ah! Mikan, Ohayou!" A sandy haired guy with a glasses went to her and pat her shoulders, Mikan smiled.

"Ohayou, Iinchou!" Mikan greeted, Tobita Yuu is the prez or the representative of their class, he was called often 'Iinchou' because of it.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" a two girls greeted her, one with a dark blue hair and the other one have a pink hair, they known as the twin sisters, Ogasawara Nonoko and Umenomiya Anna.

"Ohayou, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan!" Mikan greeted the two girls, she went to her seat and stared at the board, then she looked at the cat who's she holding, it was sleeping peacefully in her arms, she smiled.

"Mikan-chan, are you the owner of that cat? I've never seen that cat before!" a boy suddenly popped out from nowhere, Mikan squeaked and looked behind her, she saw a boy with blonde hair with azure eyes, he was holding a rabbit.

"Oh? I thought you know him!" Mikan said and looked again to the cat, it was looking at her again with those bloody red eyes, Mikan sighed. "It kinda reminds me of Natsume… by the way Ruka-pyon, have you seen Natsume?"

"You've already miss him?" then a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes walked towards them, Mikan blushed. It was Imai Hotaru, a girl with an Hitler attitude, and a cold girl who loves to blackmail the other people.

"No, of course not! It's just that… I didn't see him in the hallway!" Mikan said, Hotaru raised her eyebrows and looked at the cat.

"Oi, Baka… is that cat Yours?" Hotaru asked, Mikan shook her head and looked at the cat, the cat also looked at her then it struggled.

"Wait… don't struggle!" Mikan said and freed the poor animal, it jumped to the table and sat there, Mikan looked at it and sighed. "What do you want to say?" Mikan asked the cat, Hotaru and Ruka sweat dropped. "What? Doesn't you can understand animals? Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, Ruka looked at the cat and stared at him for a while, but Ruka shook his head.

"I can't read his mind, and my Alice is not reaching him either!" Ruka said, Mikan looked at the cat that licking her paws and then it looked at her, Mikan smiled to it.

"He looks like Natsume!" Mikan said and pat it's head the cat purred and it walked towards her and lay down on her legs, Ruka looked confused but then he plastered a smile.

"I think the cat likes you!" Ruka said, Mikan looked at him. Ruka noticed that the cat looked away, he smiled.

"You think so?" Mikan asked, Ruka nodded and went towards Hotaru who's flashing a smile at him.

Mikan's P.O.V

Aw… they are so cute! Ruka takes a long time to make Hotaru accept him, even though Hotaru Loves him back, she said that she wants to make sure that Ruka's feelings for her is true. I remember how Hotaru and Ruka became a couple… -sigh- I wish I also end up like them. Then I noticed that the cat fell asleep again in my lap, I giggled. He really acts Natsume, lazy but cute… I wonder where he is. Then suddenly Narumi-sensei entered the classroom who's catching his breath.

"Good Morning Class! I just want you to know something!" He said and he went in front of the class, "As you can see… Natsume-kun…!" Narumi-sensei said, my eyes widened and looked him, what happened to Natsume? "Natsume-kun is dead!" Narumi-sensei announced, is my ears heard it clearly? Natsume? Dead? That's not true right?

"Narumi-sensei! Natsume can't be dead right?" One of Natsume's fangirls said, like me she can't believe that Natsume is dead.

"Sad to say Class, Natsume-kun will never gonna be with us!" Narumi-sensei said, I bowed my head, this can't be happening, is this a dream? I looked at the cat on my lap, he was looking at Narumi-sensei.

"Narumi-sensei, that's impossible! Natsume is powerful!" Ruka said or rather yelled, Narumi-sensei shook his head and looked at me.

"Persona-sensei said that when they took a mission last night, Natsume lost his life!" Narumi-sensei said, then suddenly tears flooded my cheeks and I tried to stop it but, it won't. it won't stop, even though he's a jerk, mean and a pervert, Natsume have a special place in my heart. I can't believe it! I- I want to be out of this dream and be in the reality, where Natsume's always teasing me, giving me headache and such. Oh please Kami-sama, tell me this is a dream and not the reality.

Me: Hiya guys! It's me mikanatsu07 sorry for the short chapter… it's just that it came out from my mind suddenly… I hope you like it and by the way… leave a review okay! tell me if it's okay or not and no flames please…


	3. Chapter 2: New Student?

Me: Hiya guys this is the 2nd chapter of my new story hahahah… sorry for the late update… oh thanks for the reviews… by the way… for the reviews asking… PM me…

Disclaimer: you know the drill… I don't own gakuen alice and their characters! I'm just a mere fan writing story for them…

WARNING: expect OOC'ness of the characters…

* * *

Chapter 2: New Student?

It's been two days since the day Natsume died, Mikan is still in her usual self but there's a big hint that she's affected by the death of Natsume, sometimes she's outside her room and having her alone time in the Sakura tree where she and Natsume spend their time. Mikan's friends especially her best friend Hotaru is worried about her, sometimes she won't eat her meal or diner with her friends and her health may be affected by it. Then Narumi came in with his unusual facade when Natsume died.

"Good morning class!" he casually said, the class greeted back, Narumi sighed. "Okay class were going to have a new student!", many whispers is already start.

"Having a new student at time like this?" one student muttered, Narumi sighed and then looked at the door.

"You can come in now!" Narumi said then the door opened and revealed a boy the same age as them, he have raven hair and pair of green eyes. His face is expressionless and cold like a certain someone they knew, some of them fear him because of his aura but the others find it cool on their side, but for a certain group of friends is bothered by it.

"I'm Ryou Sekaiji!" he introduced but there's no other word escape his mouth of he said his name which made the group gasped. Narumi sighed.

"Now class who want to ask something on Ryou?" Narumi asked, many raised their hands but the others is kind of not interested just like the certain brunette that stroking her pets fur, but her pet is kind of bothered.

"Tsume-san, is there something wrong?" Mikan asked, the cat looked at her or more like glare at her. She sweat dropped. 'I think he doesn't want to be called Tsume-san!' Mikan thought. Then the cat's eyes diverted to the boy who seemingly looking at Mikan intently every move of her. Mikan sense that someone is looking at her, she tilt her head and looked in front of the class and saw a new student. Then someone asked him.

"What's your Alice?" one student asked, Ryou looked at the student.

"Flying Alice…" he simply said, the class ooh-ed and ahh-ed at him, he seems kind of bored looking at them.

"Star rank?"

"3 star…"

"Okay stop that… let's pick his seat shall we?" Narumi said, "Mikan is it okay to make someone seat on Natsume seat?" Narumi asked, Mikan looked confused but nodded.

"It's alright sensei!" Mikan said, the cat hissed and looked at her. "Gomen Tsume-san, but we can't just say no!" Mikan said, the cat rolled it's eyes if ever the cat can do it. Ryou walked towards to his seat beside Mikan, he didn't leave his eye on Mikan until he reached to her place. Mikan looked at him a little creep out.

"Ano… is there something wrong on my face?" Mikan asked, Ryou shook his head and sat beside Mikan, then he looked at Narumi.

"Baka…" Mikan heard him muttered and then he smiled, Mikan at first looked at him confused then shrugged it off before listening to Narumi.

* * *

Me: sorry guys… I promise to make it good on the next chappies… well Natsume is back oops… I said to much… well give me some reviews please don't forget…

Next chapter…

"You idiot…"

"Tsume-san! Tsuma-san! Where are you?"

"No way… like I'm gonna give her to you!"

"Like she will know about you and really what happened…"

So guys just a sneak peak… very well then… let's see each other again on the next chapter…


End file.
